


Jimmy’s Got A Crush

by slimmest_shady



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Role Reversal, Soft Jim Gordon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimmest_shady/pseuds/slimmest_shady
Summary: Jim has a more than obvious crush on the all but reluctant and stubborn Oswald.





	Jimmy’s Got A Crush

When Jim had swung open the door to his shifty apartment, he certainly wasn't expecting the former mayor to be standing there.

He immediately straightens himself up. His hardened expression softening as his lips part in surprise for a brief moment before he hurriedly pushes out words. "Oswald, hi." Jim can't help the slight tremor of nervousness in his voice, his surprise thinly-veiled by the furrow of his eyebrows. 

"Hello, detective. I am here for a favour, a favour that involves one of my former business partners. They won't pay up. I'll owe you a big favour in return, of course, since this is quite a tedious task." Oswald waddles past the flustered man, door shutting behind him. 

He doesn't sound excited about requesting this of Jim, but they both know the answer. It's Jim, after all. 

Oswald doesn't seem to notice the other man's obvious state, he seemingly just doesn't care enough to give Jim another glance over. 

"Oswald, I'm...yes, okay. It's done. Who is it?" 

 

One favour, another one in return. A cycle Jim finds himself stuck in with no real escape. He considers firmly telling Oswald he can't associate with him, he can't be doing jobs for criminals. But he knows he'd just crack and be back to square one within a week, back grovelling at the gangster's feet like some love-sick puppy waiting for a pat on the head. And he hates it, but despite it all, he stares at the other man whenever they rendezvous at the dark underbelly of Gotham city, in his tiny apartment, or at Oswald's club. 

And sometimes, he convinces himself the other man stares back.

A week goes by - Jim is showing up at the Iceberg Lounge, the staff already having a routine made up for his visits. A drink offered, and a polite grin, before Oswald comes from his office to meet with him with that overly-sweet, faux grin tight on his lips. A quick exchange of words are had before Jim is out the door, feeling flushed in the face despite the cold chill of Gotham's weather. 

Jim had thought of the petit man a lot, more than he'd like to admit, but he's sure Oswald already knew all about that. He was sure Oswald just didn't care enough to address it, finding it too much of a touchy subject to bring up in their established relationship.

Jim didn't blame him, dealing with an unrequited crush would be somewhat uncomfortable considering the mobster made it clear that they're friends for the sake of business, nothing more and nothing less. 

Jim mostly blamed himself for his downfall. Imagining the man much too often in different scenarios; sprawled out on his bedsheets, gawking at him in return, imagining him pining over him as well - it all had contributed to the painful, childish crush Jim held for the King of Gotham. 

He hasn’t known peace since he first saved the tiny, raven-haired man.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> hope you enjoyed. i have no clue on how to add to this story so i’ll just keep it as a one shot lol


End file.
